


Pressure

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor have watch you for a month now since you started working for Falcone. He want`s you but doesn`t make a move so he has to realese the pressure in another way...</p>
<p>Kink challenge: masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

Victor had been watching you ever since you started working for Don Falcone. The way you prowled around in that maid outfit made him think some very inappropriate thought involving you. And why did you have to wear that outfit anyway, you could might as well clean the house in normal clothes. Not in that short little dress that showed off your legs that seemed to go on forever up under that little skirt…

Victor growled in frustration as he now watched you standing on a stool to reach the top shelf of the cabinet with the feather-duster. He could feel his dick waking up and twitch a little against his pants. Victor stared at your hips as you waved back and forth to get to every spot on the shelf, and he kept imaging holding those hips as he pounded hard in to you from behind…Damn! All of this imagining was making Victor harder. God, this fucking pressure from how hard he was!

“Victor, are you listening to me?” Don Falcone`s voice woke him up from his thoughts and he looked down at him sitting in the armchair. Victor could feel little drops of sweat on his forehead and he took a deep breath to try and push his thoughts away. He only prayed that his hard on didn`t show under his pants.

“Yes, Sir. Of course,” he looked at his boss and cleared his throat, “What were you saying?”

Falcone sighed at the young man. He had noticed Victor`s eyes on you and just wished that Victor would do something about it. Because this started to effect his business, if Victor couldn`t concentrate on his job.

“The hit, remember?” Falcone stated. Victor`s dark eyes were focused on his boss.

“Yeah, I fix it tonight.” His eyes darted back at you and Falcone stood up and walked over to Victor.

“Good, and Victor, get this thing between you and ____ sorted out, okay? I can`t have you distracted from your work.”

Victor looked surprised at his boss, he had noticed his…little obsession over you? Victor didn`t say anything, only looked back at Falcone, who just tapped Victor on the shoulder and left the room, leaving Victor alone with you. He stood there for a while, frozen to the ground and looked at you.

Cleaning the shelf, you felt Victor`s eyes on you and you smiled. You hadn`t failed to noticed his eyes on you and it was quite intoxicating to know that this hitman were so enchanted by you. For a month now, you had waited for him to make his move, but he never did. You were surprised, to say at least, that this deadly man could be so shy when it came to women. Every now and then you had given him a little wink or smile and that had brought a pink little blush to his cheeks. But only for a brief moment, next thing you know, he was back to his normal, emotionless state.

Climbing down the stool, you turned around to Victor, “Did you want something Victor?” you teased.

“I…no! Nothing,” he replied and walked past you and left the room. Smirking for yourself, you continued with your work.

Victor was really frustrated with himself, he should have said something, but due to his current…state, he had to leave before you noticed the bulge in his crotch. He had to stop this pressure though and he got an idea, but he knew he had to be quick! Very quick!

Victor walked upstairs and in to the bathroom. There he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Victor moaned lightly when he got himself up, rubbing the urethra opening of his cock gently and closing his eyes erection standing proudly out of the fly of his jeans. Dark orbs examined the girth of the cock in the pale hand. It moved up and down slowly, easing the length into a full hardness.

Victor`s thumb rubbed over the head, collecting the pre-cum that was dribbling from it, smeared it down over his shaft to create a gleam on his skin. Now with each pump he took of his hand a loud squelching sound would accompany it, along with the slap of his hips hitting his hand.

The hitman`s head leaned back, his mouth gently hung open. His hand quickened along his cock, pumped it roughly as moans fell from his lips. He couldn’t stand it, not one bit! He sighed and bucked his hips up, teeth grasped a pouting bottom lip as he rolled his hand up and over the head of his dick, causing it to twitch enticingly in his grip. God, it felt so fucking great, he really needed this… He needed this more than he had thought. He had a months worth of cum ready to blast from his tightening balls.

Victor leaned his hand against the wall and arched his back, pulled the skin of his cock taut before his hand rolled roughly back to the tip.

“Oh, oh! Fuck! Yeeeessss,” he growled lowly, dick twitched in his grasp as he came. He dropped his hand and let his cock jump with each spurt of cum he offered myself.

“Shit!” he growled, hips rolled at each thick rope of his seed spilled onto the floor. He moaned huskily to himself, hips now gently rolled into his fingers. The pressure was gone, but still it wasn`t enough.

“N-Need so much more,” he whispered to himself.

“You really need to remember to lock the door next time.” you taunted from the doorway.

Victor looked horrified at you, Shit! How could he forget to lock the door? You closed the door behind you and looked it before you walked up to him and grabbed his dick,

“Maybe I can help you some more?” you smirked before you kneeled down in front of him. Victor smiled when you lips sealed around his dick, yes this was exactly what he needed!


End file.
